


Third Wheel

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa follows Anne and Alex into Pandoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Anne and Alex slipped away from the stables, Lisa followed them.

 _“Why?”_ asked Starshine, trotting obediently after them as his rider wished.

 _“Because I know that they go to Pandoria and I want to go back there. It’s so cool,”_ said Lisa.

 _“So why not ask them to take you?”_ asked Starshine. _“Just tell Anne that you want to go back to Pandoria.”_

 _“Why would Anne give me anything I wanted?”_ said Lisa, and shook her head. _“No, she’d never take me to Pandoria willingly.”_

Starshine snorted quietly but kept following the couple, picking up the pace as he almost lost them.

At the Stone Circle, Anne positioned Concorde in front of the strange portal gate structure and held a hand up. Alex held onto her hand a little tighter. There was a spark, and then a portal formed in the air beyond the portal gate. Without either of them knowing, teeth framed by blue lips clamped down on a golden tail just as they disappeared.

“Finally,” said Anne, dismounting her horse and stretching. “A little holiday is long overdue.”

“You know what I haven’t seen in ages?” asked Alex, dismounting and walking around her pony to stand with her girlfriend.

“Alex, now is not the time for your filthy mind,” said Anne.

“You’re the one with the filthy mind,” said Alex, laughing. “I was talking about your real smile.”

“And you know the differences between my smiles?” asked Anne.

“Of course,” said Alex. “You are my girlfriend. And I look at you often enough, I should know your smiles by now.”

“Oh really? So what’s my real smile, then?” asked Anne.

“Well, that’s your smug one,” said Alex, grinning. “Your real smile is when you show teeth, and your eyes light up. Normally you just do your model smile.”

“Well, of course I do. I never know when someone with a camera might be nearby,” said Anne.

“Derek left town weeks ago,” said Alex with a roll of her eyes. “And there are no cameras here. It’s why we come here.”

“And that’s why I do my real smile here,” said Anne. “And because I’m with you freely here.” She took Alex’s hands in her own. “No cameras here, nobody to see. I love it here.”

“Me too,” said Alex.

“You know, you have a real smile too,” said Anne. “But only I get to see it. It makes you look gentler.”

“Gentler? I’m gentle,” said Alex.

“Only with me,” said Anne. “And I like that, I really do. You make me feel special.” She leaned in for a kiss, and their lips finally touched after what felt like days but was really only minutes. The kiss quickly grew hungrier, more tongue now than lips.

“And you know what else I haven’t seen in a while?” asked Alex, grinning. Anne giggled as Alex picked her up and carried her over to a place that looked secluded.

And then they heard a scream.

“What is she doing here?” asked Anne.

“I don’t know, she must’ve followed us somehow,” said Alex, blushing. “Doesn’t she know what we do here?”

“Of course she does, that’s why she followed us,” said Anne. “I’m tempted to just leave her until we’re done.”

“No, we have to save her,” said Alex. “Come on.” She set Anne back on her feet, but then Anne grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for more kissing. Alex didn’t complain, completely swept off her feet in the literal and metaphorical sense by her girlfriend’s hidden strength.

Lisa finally put in an appearance about an hour later, looking saturated and quite sorry for herself. Or maybe that was mad, Anne really couldn’t tell with that mess that she called hair covering her eyes. Anne sat up when she appeared, wrapping the blanket around herself.

“Thanks for saving me,” said Lisa, sliding out of Starshine’s saddle. Her horse shifted, uncomfortable at the Pandorian water soaking into his coat.

“You shouldn’t have followed us,” said Anne. “This is our place, Lisa. Think of it as our bedroom. Or the back of a car, whatever horrible place you think of when you want to go off and have sex.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to explore this place,” said Lisa. She dragged a hand through her hair, leaving it sticking up in spikes, and Anne found that she had been frowning. “Aren’t I allowed to do that?”

“You could’ve asked,” said Alex. “She could open the portal and I’d show you around.” She sat up, and Anne quickly put her jacket on Alex to hide her nakedness.

“Would you?” asked Lisa, looking at Anne.

“If Alex agreed to it, yes,” said Anne. “But she can’t show you around now, you’re covered in Pandorian water.”

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Lisa. Starshine pricked his ears up, his muscles twitching.

“It could be,” said Anne with a coy little smile. “You might want to wash it off before it dries, or it will leave a rash.” She gestured with her wrist, and a portal appeared. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this, but I hardly need to tell you that.”

Alex waited until Lisa had disappeared before speaking. “It doesn’t actually leave a rash, does it?”

“Oh, of course not,” said Anne. “But Lisa doesn’t know that.” She giggled. “That’s what she gets for being a third wheel. Still, at least she didn’t get eaten by a monster.”

“Always a possibility,” said Alex. “You know, I kind of like wearing your jacket.”

“Yes, I’m sure that the silk feels good against your skin,” said Anne. “Oh, if only you had satin bedsheets.”

“We could take some here with us,” said Alex. “It’s better than a blanket.”

“No, I don’t want to tear them up on the rocks,” said Anne. “Besides, I meant that it would feel really nice to make love between satin sheets. All that silkiness on bare skin.”

“That does sound really nice,” said Alex. “You have satin bedsheets, right?”

“Of course. How else would I know how good it feels on bare skin?” said Anne with a wink.

“Now, that’s a nice mental image,” said Alex. “I always love picturing you naked.”

“I’m naked right now,” said Anne, and laughed. She spread the blanket back out over the ground. When she turned back around, she saw Alex staring at her. “Ready for round two?”

Alex nodded mutely and pulled the jacket off, then got up and joined her girlfriend on the blanket.


	2. Pandoria Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Alex have some fun while in Pandoria

Anne didn’t seem anywhere near as concerned about Lisa as Alex did. Her lips were too busy devouring Alex’s neck, her fingers gripping at the bottom of Alex’s shirt and pulling it up. And if Anne was the Soul Rider of this place, then surely she’d know whether or not Lisa was safe. Anne nipped at Alex’s ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“You should be thinking about me,” said Anne, murmuring the words into Alex’s ear. Alex shivered, suddenly discovering that her shirt was missing. Anne’s fingers brushed her back as she unhooked Alex’s bra, and then her lips moved down lower to Alex’s chest. Alex moaned, enjoying the feeling of Anne’s lips on her sensitive skin. Anne trailed her tongue down lower, her fingers grazing along the waistband of Alex’s pants.

“Anne,” Alex moaned, feeling herself growing wetter. And then Anne stopped and pulled her jacket off, putting it on the ground beside Alex. She leaned back in to kiss Alex, and Alex unbuttoned Anne’s white blouse. When it hung open, Alex’s hands went to Anne’s breasts and squeezed. Anne moaned and shrugged out of the blouse, then shivered in delight as she felt Alex’s fingers unhooking her bra.

“I’m so wet,” Anne murmured. Alex’s fingers went to Anne’s trousers and pulled them down, revealing pale pink panties that were as damp as Anne had said. Alex slipped a finger past Anne’s panties, and her girlfriend growled and pulled Alex’s pants down. Alex sucked on the finger that had been in Anne, and then Anne kissed her and pulled Alex’s panties down.

“We’re both horny so let’s do fingering,” said Alex. “Much as I want to feel your tongue, but we can do that later.” Anne grinned, pleased that Alex seemed to have forgotten about Lisa for now.

“I was hoping you’d suggest that,” said Anne. She spread out a blanket, then laid on her side beside Alex after pulling her own panties off, and Alex reached her hand out to Anne’s pussy and started to rub her fingers through the wet folds. Anne returned the favour, and Alex moaned loudly at finally being touched. Anne slipped a finger in, making Alex moan louder, and started to move it around.

Alex bucked her hips but tried to return the favour, rubbing Anne’s clit before pushing a finger inside.

“You really are wet,” said Alex. Anne moaned and kissed her, as much as she could with her body writhing to get closer to Alex. She thrust her finger in and out, and Alex did the same with her finger. Anne moaned loudly at the feeling of Alex’s finger sliding around inside her.

Alex reached her orgasm first and moved over above Anne, slipping her finger back in while using her other hand to rub Anne’s clit. Anne moaned louder at the stimulation, her fingers clutching at the blanket that she lay on. With Alex’s finger moving in and out and her other finger rubbing Anne’s clit, it wasn’t long before Anne came with a cry of Alex’s name.

“I’ll have to do that more often,” said Alex, chuckling. Anne pulled Alex down and kissed her.

***  
“So, tell me more about these satin sheets,” said Alex between kisses.

“Well, my skin gets very sensitive when I’m masturbating,” said Anne. Alex shivered in pleasure at the mental image. “And then, if my parents or someone knocks on my door, the satin feels so good against my pussy. Even if it does make the sheets a little… messy. Sometimes, I masturbate through them. That’s why I’ve started to do my own laundry.”

“Wow,” said Alex, her pussy fluttering at the thought. “Can we try that, do you think?”

“Well, having you in my bed is a very tantalising prospect,” said Anne. “Next time my parents go out of town, I’ll insist on staying at home alone. After all, I have my precious Concorde to look after, and I’d miss my friends if I went away.”

“I’m really looking forward to that,” said Alex. “It’s really too bad that there’s no silk here.”

“Well, my jacket is lined with silk,” said Anne. “Keep it on and I’ll fuck you.”

“Please do,” said Alex. The silk did feel nice on her sensitive skin, especially on her nipples when she wrapped the jacket around herself. She was so focused on the sensation that she was taken completely by surprise when Anne’s tongue slipped into her pussy. She moaned, moving her hips.

“Oh, you look sexy like that,” said Anne.

“Bet I’ll look even better in your bed,” said Alex.

“I know you will,” said Anne. She returned her tongue to Alex’s pussy, licking up the wetness and rubbing Alex’s clit with her finger when she wasn’t moving her tongue around inside her. Alex tasted good, and the scent of her arousal made Anne feel powerful. She liked the feeling a lot.

Alex was reduced to a writhing, moaning mess when Anne prodded the right spot with her tongue, and so Anne kept doing it. She could feel Alex’s fingers in her hair, pulling slightly as her body stiffened in orgasm. Anne kept tongue-fucking her, though, thrusting her tongue in and out and flicking Alex’s walls. Alex moaned louder, almost screaming at the pleasure of it.

When Anne finally left her alone, Alex moaned softly and opened her eyes, which had been closed from her orgasm.

“If I lend you my jacket, will you make a video of yourself masturbating in it for me?” asked Anne.

“Well, it’s better than me stealing it,” said Alex. Anne giggled and kissed her. She and Alex were surprisingly on the same wavelength with a lot of things. It always surprised Anne when it happened, but it just made her love Alex even more.


End file.
